


I Ruined Christmas

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Boyfriends, Buried Alive, Caring Evan “Buck” Buckley, Christmas, Fluff, Hurt Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Prompt Fic, Tissue Warning, Worried Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: Buck helped Chris get settled at the spot they had chosen to build their sandman on and asked Chris, “So, buddy, should we start to build the sand snowman or do you want to wait for your dad?”
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Kudos: 82
Collections: 25 (More) Days Of Buddie





	I Ruined Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own 9-1-1, I only playing.
> 
> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.
> 
> \--
> 
> Written for the prompt: **Sand snowman**

Buck and Chris walked over to the section of the beach where the contest to build sand snowmen was about to begin. It was a family event and Eddie would be joining them once his shift was over.

Buck helped Chris get settled at the spot they had chosen to build their sandman on and asked Chris, “So, buddy, should we start to build the sand snowman or do you want to wait for your dad?”

“Let’s start! Daddy can come help us if we mess it up,” Christopher told him with a smile.

“Hey! We’re not gonna mess up! We can do this, bud. I bet we could even win this contest,” Buck smiled back as he hugged Christopher before they began to build their sand figure.

* * *

It’d been close to half an hour and there was still no sign of Eddie. Buck checked his phone in case Eddie had sent him a message or someone else from the 118 had called him.

There was nothing, though, and Buck had a bad feeling. He hoped that nothing had happened to his boyfriend.

“Buck, where’s my dad?” Chris asked, looking up at Buck.

“I don’t know, buddy. But I’m right here with you. I’m just making some calls, okay? Just build the snowman, I’m right here with you,” Buck replied to him, voice as reassuring as possible.

He called Bobby figuring that if something had happened to Eddie then he would know about it and be the best person to ask.

“Hey, Cap, is everything alright?” Buck asked, noticing that Chris had stopped building the snowman and was looking at him.

“Not quite, but I think that you should stay with Chris for a little while longer. Just until we fix the situation over here,” Bobby replied with a sigh, “Look, I’ll get back to you later. The shift isn’t over yet and I can’t be on the phone right now. They need me.”

“Wait, what situation?” Buck asked, feeling his heart start to beat faster.

“A rescue went wrong. Eddie… well, he’s not in good shape, Buck. He’s buried alive, but we’re working on getting him out of there. I’ll call when we reach the hospital. In the meantime, stay with Christopher. Try to keep him entertained and not worrying about where his dad is. Look after him. Eddie would want you to do that,” Bobby told him as he ended the call.

Buck was in shock at the words he had just heard. It took him a minute to realize Christopher was asking him questions. “Buck, what’s wrong? Did something happen to my dad?”

“I’m sorry to ruin our day, kid, but I think we should go,” Buck told him as he rose to his feet, Chris beside him.

“Let’s bring Dad home, Buck,” Chris replied as he held his hand.

“Let’s do that, Chris,” Buck agreed, helping him over the sand, telling other competitors that they could take their spot as they had a family emergency and needed to leave.

He called Chim as he left the beach area. He needed to know if they had gotten Eddie out.

“Chim, is there any news? Where are you anyway?” Buck asked right away.

“It’s not a good time right now,” Chim replied but told him where they were anyway. Chim knew that he couldn’t stop him. When it came to his family Buck was determined to do anything and everything for them.

They headed toward the car and he helped Chris into the backseat. As he hurried to the driver seat and drove to the location Chim had given him he hoped that Eddie was alright, that it was all a false alarm. He just had to trust that Eddie had followed his instincts and found some way to keep himself safe.

As they arrived at the location he could see lots of police, search and rescue and the 118 around the area.

He helped Chris out of the car after he parked it and they hurried over. He was glad to see Athena there. He hoped she could tell him what had happened since no one else was telling him anything and he already feared the worst.

Chris held his hand tightly, taking note of all the people around the area. He asked Buck, “Are we going to take Daddy back home?”

“That’s the plan, buddy,” Buck replied as he helped him walk through the crowd over to where Athena was located.

“Athena, Athena, over here,” Buck called to her. She signaled to another officer that it was okay to let him pass under the police tape and made her way towards him and Chris. “What’s really going on?” Buck demanded to know.

“Look, Buck, Chris… Eddie is alive. That’s all you’ve got to think of right now. The ambulance has just taken him to LA Memorial Hospital,” Athena replied.

“But how is he really?” Buck asked her, while keeping Chris close to him. He didn’t want to lose him like the time of the tsunami.

“He is going to need surgery. He has a broken arm and he will need you when he wakes up. You and Christopher,” Athena replied to him softly.

“Will you be alright driving?” she asked as he turned to walk back towards his car.

“I’ll be alright once Christopher and I see him,” Buck replied, thanking her and taking Chris with him to the car.

“Drive safe,” Athena called after him.

A few minutes later he arrived at the hospital just after the ambulance had arrived. He saw his team there. Buck took Chris with him as they waited in the waiting room, hoping to see a doctor bearing good news.

It took over an hour until a doctor came. In the meantime Buck noticed that Chris had fallen asleep on his chest as he held him close.

Bobby hurried over to the doctor while the others listened.

“He is out of surgery and he is alright. It will probably take some time for him to wake up, though. We needed to remove a piece of timber from his chest and set his broken arm. Apart from the cast on his arm he has some bruises,” the doctor told them.

Buck kissed Chris’ head, mumbling to himself that everything was going to be alright.

A few hours later the nurse came and told them that only one of them could stay with him.

“I think that you should go sit with him, Buck. I’ll stay with Christopher until he wakes up,” Bobby told him.

“I want to come with Buck to see my dad,” Chris piped up, having woken up as Buck tried to stand with him.

“Come on, buddy, let’s go see your dad,” Buck told him as he knelt to kiss his head. “He’ll be alright, kiddo.”

“I know, he’s my hero,” Chris told him with a smile.

They entered the room and Buck helped Chris to sit on the chair. As he walked closer to Eddie he saw he was all wrapped up with bandages to his chest and a cast to his arm. He was glad that he wasn’t hurt worse.

Buck had planned to propose to him after they finished building the sand snowman, but now he figured it could wait until Eddie was back home and he and Chris could pamper him.

“He’ll be alright, Buck, you’ll see,” Chris told him confidently.

“I know, kiddo. I just miss him, I guess,” Buck responded, feeling tears run down his face.

A few days later Buck and Chris checked Eddie out of the hospital. Buck knew that he was still pretty out of it, though. They had given him some drugs for the pain before they let him go.

They arrived home to find Carla waiting for them. She helped with Chris while Buck took Eddie to bed, helping him to settle under the blankets. He gave him a kiss to the cheek before walking back to the living room.

“How is he?” Carla asked.

“He’ll be alright; he has me to take care of him,” Buck told her.

“I know. I’ll make sure that Chris gets to school,” Carla smiled at him as she squeezed his shoulder for support.

“Thanks, Carla,” Buck replied gratefully.

“Anything for you, Buckaroo!” Carla smiled and left them alone.

As he reached the bedroom, standing in the door frame, watching his boyfriend sleeping, he smiled.

Buck walked into the room and climbed on the bed next to him to cuddle him and just to feel him close to him.

“I missed you,” Buck murmured as he kissed his cheek, trying not to get in the way of the cast on his right arm.

He could see Eddie was in pain even as he slept.

“Wake up, Eddie. You need to take some pills and then you can go back to sleep,” Buck said, trying to rouse him.

“What? Buck, I need five more minutes,” Eddie grumbled, his eyes still closed.

“You need to wake up. At least take the pills and then you can go back to sleep.” Buck nudged him until he was fully awake and helped him with the pills and a cup of water.

“Now you can sleep,” Buck told him, kissing him on the cheek.

A couple of days later he could feel his boyfriend moving around in bed. Buck tried to still his movements, not knowing if Eddie was having pain from his chest injury or if his cast was itching.

“Eddie, you’re at home, you’re safe,” Buck told him before sighing in relief as Eddie moved to rest on his chest.

“I’m sorry,” Eddie said simply.

“It’s alright, Eddie, nothing to be sorry for. Now rest. The doctors said you need lots of rest,” Buck comforted him, moving his hand to stroke his hair softly.

“I’m sorry that I ruined our day with Chris for the sand snowman contest,” Eddie mumbled.

“You didn’t ruin anything, love.” Buck continued to comfort him.

“I did. I ruined Christmas. How will you and Chris look at me now?” Eddie asked weakly and Buck could feel him shaking. Eddie was crying his heart out.

“You didn’t ruin Christmas, love. Christmas Eve is today, and tomorrow we celebrate Christmas. And don’t worry about gifts. I have something special to give you tomorrow,” Buck soothed him as he moved slowly in the bed, turning to face his boyfriend and wiping the tears away from his face.

“You will see my gift tomorrow,” Buck promised him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “But rest now.”

“I have a gift for you too,” Eddie said before drifting back to sleep, Buck covering him with his body, giving him all the support he needed.

Christopher walked into their room slowly, not needing to rush as he saw his dad with his Buck next to each other.

“How’s Dad?” Chris asked, looking at Buck.

“Better. He’s just resting. There’s no need to get out of bed until tomorrow. Do you want to join us?” Buck asked, smiling at the boy.

“Christmas is tomorrow,” Chris said, smiling back and making for the bed.

Buck helped Christopher get settled in the middle of the bed with them, hoping that maybe having him close would help to cheer up his dad.

Buck already had everything ready for tomorrow. He couldn’t wait to see his boyfriend (hopefully his fiancé soon) when he proposed in front of his family, the 118.

The next day Christopher was the one that woke up first and quickly set to waking up his dad and his Buck.

“Daddy, wake up! it’s Christmas!” Chris said, as Buck helped him out of the bed.

“I’ll bring your dad, Chris. You wait for us,” Buck told him with a wink, shaking his boyfriend softly.

“What time is it?” Eddie asked.

“Time for opening gifts! It’s Christmas, Eddie,” Buck replied.

“Give me a few moments to wake up and I will come to the living room,” Eddie said as he blinked his eyes several times.

“Oh no, don’t go back to sleep! Your son is already up and waiting to open his gifts, you know that.” Buck hurried over to his side, planting a kiss on his cheek.

“Fine.. I just need to find something and then I will bring my gift,” Eddie told him, watching as his boyfriend left the room.

“If I don’t see you in the living room in five minutes I’ll come and get you, naked or not,” Buck peeked his head back into the room, Eddie chuckling at him.

“Shoo!” Eddie told him with a smile.

Buck always made him smile. He was there with him every day since he got injured, helping him in every way. Buck was a blessing to him.

Eddie tried to figure out where the small jewelry box had got to. He hadn’t seen it since… it seemed like a long time ago. He hoped he hadn’t lost it when he was buried alive.

There was a knock on the door and he looked up to see Bobby was the one that entered the room.

“How do you feel?” Bobby asked.

“I’ve been better, I guess.”

“I think that you dropped this at the scene and I thought I should give it to you personally,” Bobby said, handing him the very box he’d been searching for and patting him gently on the shoulder. “God knows Buck didn’t leave your side.”

“Thanks, Cap. Tell Buck I’ll be right there,” Eddie thanked him as he walked over to the bathroom, needing to wake up further and put some pants on before he made his way to the living room. Once he got some pants on he put the box in his pocket and walked to the living room.

The pain in his chest was still there, and he was careful with his arm, but the cast was itching like crazy. Buck helped him with the itching as much as he could, but Eddie couldn’t wait for the cast to be removed.

“Merry Christmas, Daddy!” Chris exclaimed and hurried over to his dad as Buck stood with their family, Maddie, his parents, sisters, abuelas and the 118.

“Merry Christmas, Eddie,” Buck said, moving closer to kiss him on his mouth and then making his move.

Eddie saw Buck kneel down and get a small jewelry box out of his pocket.

“This could be interesting,” Bobby said to Athena with a smile.

Eddie knelt slowly, trying not to fall over on his cast as he looked over at Buck and pulled out his own jewelry box.

“No way…” Maddie saw the scene unfolding before her and couldn’t stop the tears rolling down from her eyes.

“Evan ‘Buck’ Buckley, will you be my husband and co-parent of Christopher?” Eddie asked him.

“Only if you’ll marry me too,” Buck replied, smiling.


End file.
